I Hope You Dance
by Seylin
Summary: SONGIFC Kurama and Hiei brake up but at Yusuke & Keiko's engagement party they share one last dance. I OWN NOTHING!


Note: I do not own YYH or the lyrics to I Hope You Dance. I love this song and wished I did own it because if I did I would be bloody rich! – Alkvingiel

I Hope You Dance

"Kurama…it's over," Hiei said from behind him. Kurama sighed from where he was standing at the sink.

"I had a feeling it was, but we can still be friends right?" Kurama questioned hoping their relationship hadn't ruined that. 

"I wouldn't have it any other way kitsune," Hiei whispered and then he was gone. Kurama sat down heavily in a chair and let the tears flow freely down his cheeks. Hiei had been his lover for 6 months now and he loved every minute of it but now it was over…why? They had been so happy together so why was it over? He could remember staring into Hiei's eyes and the look on his face whenever he showed him something new…he was just like a little kid in a candy shop. But then again he always felt that this breath was his last…they all did. Kurama just hoped that whatever had brought this on, that Hiei was happy with his decision. He prayed that life would be better to Hiei than it had been in the past. 

****

I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens  
Promise me that you'll give fate the fighting chance  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  


Oh what a night! What a night indeed, it was a party to celebrate Yusuke and Keiko's engagement; the invitation had arrived at Kurama's with both his and Hiei's name on it. Every time Yusuke met Kurama's eyes that night he became worried. The youko fox and fire demon hadn't said a word to each other all night actually they had both stayed on opposite sides of the room. Kurama sighed to himself and glanced over across the room at Hiei who was sitting on a window seat looking out. That was it he couldn't stand to just stare at his ex lover all night and not do something about it. It had been a miracle itself getting Hiei here tonight and only God knows why he'd stayed this long, Hiei hated Ningen gatherings. Kurama stood and crossed the room in four strides. He stood in front of Hiei watching him for a moment and then cleared his throat.

"Uh…Hiei? May I have the honor of having this dance?" Kurama asked quietly. Hiei didn't turn or even glance at him and didn't give an answer. Kurama's heart dropped but then he had an idea that he knew would get Hiei's attention. "Please…Hiei-san, one last time for old times sake?" Kurama suggested. That did it! Hiei slowly turned his head at looked at the slender fox. God! He wanted to be in bed with him so much it hurt! But it just wasn't possible, Hiei knew that if he stayed with Kurama he would only get hurt.

"Hn…one last time," Hiei whispered and stood taking Kurama's out stretched hand. 

****

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Living might mean taking chances but they're worth taking  
Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth making  
Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter  
When you come close to selling out reconsider  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
  
I hope you dance  
(Time is a wheel in constant motion always)  
I hope you dance  
(Rolling us along)  
I hope you dance  
(Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder)  
I hope you dance  
(Where those years have gone)  


They danced to the slow melody's that played one right after another both not wanting this night to end but knowing it would sooner or later. Yusuke looked over and was glad to see them together but then he saw it…they both had tears running down their faces. "_Why_?" Yusuke wondered. As long as he had known Kurama he'd never cried openly and as for Hiei he was just blown away that he could even cry! The night passed to quickly for all of them but finally at 2 am they broke apart and headed home. Kurama went to his house and went to bed dreaming of a certain fire demon, what he didn't know was that demon was outside his open window, as it was always left, in the tree. For as long as he could Hiei would make sure that Kurama was safe even if he had to do it from far away. As they both slipped into that unconscious we call sleep they both had the same thing repeating over in their minds. 

****

  
I hope you still feel small when you stand by the ocean  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens  
Promise me that you'll give faith the fighting chance  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
  
Dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
(Time is a wheel in constant motion always)  
I hope you dance  
(Rolling us along)  
I hope you dance  
(Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder)  
I hope you dance  
(Where those years have gone)  
(Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder)  
I hope you dance  
(Where those years have gone)  


"I love you," They whispered in their sleep. 


End file.
